<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Looking For Something Fun To Do (That Doesn't Involve Genocide) by xiu21chen99 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375285">We're Looking For Something Fun To Do (That Doesn't Involve Genocide)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xiu21chen99'>xiu21chen99 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Clubbing, Drunk Dancing, Emotional Baggage, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hisoka is comforting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Instability, Morning After, OOC Illumi Zoldyck, POV Changes, POV Third Person, but he's quite the easily-pissed type, does this count as, hangovers, he's not rlly that emotionally devoid, in his own unorthodox ways, mentioned childhood trauma, or maybe that's just Hisoka's effect on him, the plot unfolds overnight, they say some poetic shit, we all know Illumi's just a traumatized child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xiu21chen99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi’s definition of fun revolved around silence and silent brooding, so Hisoka gave him a taste of his own; strong whiskey and freedom.</p><p>Or; the night was theirs for the taking, and so they took everything they couldn’t own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka &amp; Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Implied/Referenced Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Looking For Something Fun To Do (That Doesn't Involve Genocide)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aka my take on the married hisoillu trope SAJHAJKHFJKH title and plot inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkz0M4TS7oA">Marry You</a> and a lil bit of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGUKBXpfU1o">Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars</a></p><p>enjoy! ♡♧♤♢</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An echo of silence meets shouts of noise, tension resonates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After yet another successful mission, Illumi decided to head home by foot, not minding the fact that he was on the completely opposite end of the country. He could get there by morning, and the weather was nice enough, he would savor this night by realigning the tracks of his train of thought. </p><p> </p><p>There were plenty of things to mull over, each member of his family similar to trees bearing a multitude of branches he can (over)think about, but he settled for just one- the most prominent roots of contemplation; Killu. And his bizarre antics. Father said he will come back soon, but soon probably did not account for skipping from city to city with that thing Killu so fondly called their sister; as of late, Mother has tried non-stop to get Father to see that.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi knew he was just being prideful at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>A rock flew towards the back of his neck, but he ducked before it hit him, felt it come the millisecond it entered the two-foot radius blanket of aura he covered himself in. His eyes slimmed. He has not sensed a presence worth noting, and the streets were emptying save for a few groups of stragglers who minded no one else’s business but their own. He glanced left and right, up and down and all around.</p><p> </p><p>Who-</p><p> </p><p>“Fancy seeing you here, dear Illumi,” a voice said. Shivers quietly crawled up Illumi’s spine and he forced them back down with practiced ease. “Hisoka,” he addressed the empty space in front of him, staring straight ahead; after a blink, Hisoka stood there. Popped out of nowhere, it seemed, but Illumi knew he used the building beside them to hide, somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Because only after a cursory check of his surroundings did he realize where his mindless strides took him.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you come to visit?” Hisoka teased, “Or to fight me, perhaps, my porcelain doll?”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi forgot Heaven’s Arena was just a few blocks away from his now deceased target’s flat, and like an unsuspecting mouse he was now trapped by this menace and his smirk-crinkled feline eyes, looking pleased with himself and with Illumi's glare.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not intend to see you,” he said, direct as always, “I was merely walking home after finishing an order. Now, if you will excuse me-” Illumi promptly walked past, shoulder brushing Hisoka’s though barely with the heels adding to the latter’s already towering height.</p><p> </p><p>The train of "<em>do not follow me</em>" ran at a ridiculous speed around his head, the image of Hisoka’s smug face at its tail. Great. He can feel him now, having obviously made his presence known, he can feel Hisoka’s aura, spiking the hairs at the back of his neck to stand. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop following me,” it was a fruitless attempt, Hisoka speeds up to sync himself with Illumi’s steps. “Why?” he challenged. </p><p> </p><p>Silence. A defeated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“You live in the mountains, sweetheart. Do you really plan to get back by foot, that’s scaling through nearly the whole length of the country,” Hisoka leaned over with a curious finger to his chin, “Surely even <em>you</em> would find that difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have survived worse,” he reassured, hands twitching to get a few of his pins. “It’s not that different, then?” <em>that was rhetorical, do not answer, and personal; all the more reason to ignore</em>. “Either way, you’ve already died inside, dear Illu.”</p><p> </p><p>Clink. Whoosh. Phantom whispers. Pins float, flamed by violent violet nen, ready to stab Hisoka’s back- <em>how fitting</em>. Two cards, held by hands on either side of Illumi’s neck; two jokers,<em> fitting indeed</em>, the left one slides frictionless on the underside of his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Have I touched a nerve?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be ripping yours, to return the favor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it when you threaten me, darling.” Hisoka purred into his ear, a grotesque symphony. “But to ‘rip’ mine, you’d have to revive yours first,”</p><p> </p><p>“Hisoka!” he hissed, a pin in hand appearing below Hisoka’s chin held by a white knuckled grip. He could do it, this life-and-death gamble to see which was faster, the magician’s card trick or the assassin’s killing move. He could win but just then Hisoka chuckled, and it rumbled in the deepest chambers of his chest like a trapped thunderstorm.</p><p> </p><p>When he doubled over and nearly impaled himself on Illumi’s armed hand, the latter took an unconscious step back. </p><p> </p><p>Half lidded eyes look up, an overflowing amount of smugness in the molten gold within them. “I was ready to get absolutely <em>shredded</em>, darling.” He taunted, words rolling off his tongue in lascivious waves.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you back away?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Leave me alone,” he said after a good, long stare and a good, long sigh. The pins descend; flying around their previous target and into the crooks between Illumi’s spread fingers, positive to the negative poles of Illumi’s hand. “Have a good evening, Hisoka.” He bowed briskly, turned on his heels and continued where his walk was left off.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear Illu,” Hisoka leapt to his side, arm thrown over tense shoulders. “It was just a joke, do lighten up. Stop treating me like some stranger.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to walk alone so I can think, Hisoka, my thoughts are never organized when you are around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just admit I invade your thoughts, dear Illu?”</p><p> </p><p>"I admit; you are a flamboyant and obnoxiously distracting entity," Illumi pricked the offending hand on his shoulder bouncing with each synchronized step; when Hisoka gave him no reaction, he buried it between the flexed bones of two fingers, pierced straight through until the sharp end poked out of his palm, "And I also admit I despise all the adjectives I used for you."</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka retracted the hand, took out the skewer with his sharp canines, and inevitably placed it back over tense shoulders. Blood be damned, he pulled at Illumi’s neck lightly- tried to get him to come closer.</p><p> </p><p>It did not work; Illumi was keen on not adding any red to his perfectly clean green attire, lest he wanted to look like someone's bloody Christmas past. He ducked under the once-again offending arm, pushed Hisoka forward a bit then slid down his feet to trip Hisoka’s own heel-clad pair.</p><p> </p><p>The damn clown jumped before he could make contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not make this night a fun one instead of wallowing in your self-deprecating thoughts, hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka lands behind him, offering his left hand that was dripping of crimson, “Shall I show you what fun is?” One eye peeked through the midnight curtain of Illumi’s hair, disinterest apparent even when Hisoka only saw half of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Peace is fun, quiet is fun. To have both would be transcendent, and to attain them, I have to rid myself of you for the night.” He spun around, tried to land a kick on Hisoka’s side but, of course, it was anticipated. Pak! A strong grip surrounded his left foot.</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>He was too distracted and too high-strung for this; face-to-face combat was not- would never be- his forte. Illumi always made sure he had already won before circumstances got to push him into using this method. He knew deep down, even with his trained combat skills, within such close proximity he was practically at Hisoka’s mercy. And the idea bothered him to no end.</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka pulled him by the ankle, twisted just enough to not damage a bone, then he felt it. A heavy weight and <em>something</em> was pulling at his supposedly free right leg- Bungee Gum.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” they say at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka wrapped both subdued limbs around his waist with unstoppable strength- and since banging heads with Hisoka was not an option, Illumi braced himself with his hands on Hisoka’s shoulders and they both cursed simultaneously at the impact of it. Or maybe that was just Hisoka feeling Illumi’s elongated nails draw blood and Illumi’s reaction when he realized…</p><p> </p><p>…He was straddling the sadistic clown in the middle of the sidewalk. The humming quiet of the street stilled and stifled and grew awkward as people stared. This marked one of the very few times Illumi felt embarrassment heat his cheeks and ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you blushing, my darling?”</p><p> </p><p>With no choice left, Illumi buried his head into the nook of Hisoka's neck, “either you put me down this instant or,” the sigh was ticklish when it caressed Hisoka’s skin, “you take me somewhere fun,”</p><p> </p><p>In hindsight, Illumi probably should have been more specific about whose definition of fun he meant. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was bright outside his window and the air- shrouded thick with the scent of whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>Funny how sunshine seldom reached the estate and Illumi was pretty sure the Butlers have already destroyed any and every trace of alcohol within the estate after Killu was born, white locks signifying the times were changing.</p><p> </p><p>This must be a very lucid dream, it had to be. He went home last night and-</p><p> </p><p>No. His eyes open to the sight of a burnt sienna ceiling and peach walls, too colorful and pastel to belong to the Zoldyck estate. He did not get home last night, “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>"Morning, my dear," a voice, hoarse from sleep, stirred beside him. Illumi should have noticed the minute he held the duvet between his fingers and felt that is was, well, not the Egyptian cotton ones dear Mother insisted him on using. The warmth from his side should have been the final warning sign.</p><p> </p><p>His gasped softly at the revelation; the sun was out, he was not in the Zoldyck estate and- he sat up quickly, and felt the sum of all the needles he has ever used attack his skull- is this what they call a hangover? It was not unlike the ache mental training caused, but he winced in surprise, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>The city outside of the floor-to-ceiling window was the same scene he saw yesterday, a few degrees off from the view of the hotel he stayed at, but the silhouette was all the same.</p><p> </p><p>To his right, shirtless and showing off a muscled back, lying there half buried in pure white sheets, was Hisoka. Lips lazily smirking as he struggled to stay awake, he was the epitome of a good night’s sleep. He guessed the bed, as well as the suite as a whole, to be Hisoka’s. He could smell that guess to be true, everything was subtly marked with a distinct scent of sweet musk, even Illumi felt himself covered in it. </p><p> </p><p>How did he get here, why was he here and not home? "What happened last night?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my, dear Illu, you’ve forgotten?" Bastard. "You were quite the show last night."</p><p> </p><p>Bright lights white-washed Illumi's eyelids, a horrendous excuse of someone's music taste ghostly whispered noise into his ears. With his right hand, he reached up to rub his temples but the memories flowed freely like film, regardless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for choosing to read WLFSDtD, please make sure your popcorn and tissues are on your person as there are no guarantees we won't suddenly swerve over an emotional curve. fasten yourselves in, ladies and gentlemen, and enjoy the ride! updates are on Mondays and Fridays!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! updates every Monday and Friday! comments and kudos will be greatly appreciated!!</p><p>bye loves ♥♣♠♦</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>